User talk:Emperor Hardin
-- Otherarrow (Talk) 02:34, 24 June 2009 thanks for all the edits but if you find a page with a quote missing or one that is inadequate, can you add to the top of the page rather then just leaving it to be lost in the masses of pages.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Will do.--Emperor Hardin 15:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Portraits As for the FE3.5 portraits, could you add those for the returning characters as well? I noticed some slight changes from Shadow Dragon (mostly the eyes, although some look much more noticeable). Would that be enough reason?--Otherarrow 04:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, out of curiosity, where are you getting these portraits?--Otherarrow 17:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Blind Archer ripped them and put it in a pack for download. Is there any portrait you want me to upload? :Emperor Hardin 17:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Erm, may I ask where?--Otherarrow 17:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Right here http://www.megaupload.com/?d=CCNWN580. Emperor Hardin 17:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot. While I'm here, don't forget to categories them. (Add Cateogry: to the imagepage)--Otherarrow 17:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) falchion She can't weild it because she doesn't use swords, I think. [Vote for maria in article of the month] 12:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Mercenary If you disagree with my edit on Mercenary, then discuss it on the talk page instead of starting an edit war. It's easier to sort things out than to argue with each other.--Thenewguy34 22:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Nowi is a Divine Dragon? Forgive me for asking, but where did you learn this? Do you got a link?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I believe its mentioend ingame that she is from the same Tribe as Tiki. Additionally they both use the same Dragonstone, turning into the same holy looking Dragon. Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :The in game model doesn't mean much, I mean, all the dragons aside from the Earth Dragon were recolors of each other in FE1, and in book 1 of FE3, the Divine Dragon is just a gray Fire Dragon. I'd think it'd be just easier to just use the same dragonstone(s) since there isn't all the variants and enemy manaketes like in 3. Anyway, ok, thanks. Of course, this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, since besides from the the likes of Gotoh and Xane, Tiki is the only Divine Dragon left in the Akaneia games. Ah well. I guess there are Divine Dragons in Elibe (if we assume all the games are canon to each other)--Otherarrow (talk) 22:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::In this case, both of them use the same Dragon model and their breath looks holy as its really shiny. Nowi's certainly not from any other Dragontribe like Mage, Ice, or Fire. Perhaps Xane had some descendants with a human as Tiki's offspring with a male Avatar creates a manakete? The series has contradicted stuff like that before too such as Medeus being established to be only intelligent Earth Dragon left, yet not long after FE4 introduced Loptyr. Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course, one could argue that Loptyr did his deal before he went mad, we don't know the exact time frame when Galle landed, only that it was during the Divine/Earth Dragon conflict (which, going by some FE4 infos, was going on before the Earth Dragons went nuts) But eh. I am not sure if any children Xane sires would qualify as Manakete, but I guess it is possible? It depends on if Naga was in a similar state when she gave birth to Tiki.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure if Loptyr went mad in the present as he's still intelligent rather then mad beasts like the other degenerated dragons. Gotoh also indicated that Earth Dragons, while arrogant, were not truly bad until they went mad. I'm not sure about the Xane theory, but it could work. Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Fire Emblem Event Hey there! In case this applies to you, I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. We'd love to offer you a chance to attend. Let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I myself didn't realize how much of a fan of yours I had become until recently. I am very appreciative of the way you discuss both speculative and canonical topics and work them into articles. In a series where many questions aren't explicitly answered, even with designer's notes and the like (case in point, Renault) it is very nice to see your contributions. I for one am glad the wikia has you around. Thank you.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I'm thankful for your kind words. Its always interesting to talk about Fire Emblem's unexplained mysteries. Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Support I wanted to say I support your choice to only have necessary content (ex. 1 representative FE13 male and 1 female each for cavalier, or possibly extras if uniqueness in character battle models exist). For FE13, I felt that loading up the class pages with all those models (like 98% of them are ALL identical except for the head...) was rather bad. The uploader's did put an awful lot of work into them, and of course they belong on their respective character pages, but for the class pages, representative examples can be used. Wanted to show my support for what I feel to be a good policy decision on your part, and because I'm almost sure, could be wrong though, that there will be opposition to it for whatever reason. Also, good choice of representative for the male and female Cavaliers. I think that just based on that, you know what I'm talking about for the others (Fighter, Vaike, Mage, Ricken & Miriel, etc.). Good work.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC)